Truth be told
by Ventiwings
Summary: Samus had always had feelings for Link for a while now, but then Zelda came into the picture. She grew jealous of their close friendship and came to one conclusion: confess.


Truth be told

Summary: Samus had always had feelings for Link for a while now, but then Zelda came into the picture. She grew jealous of their close friendship and came to one conclusion: confess.

...This is a weak attempt of a new fanfiction that was just hovering in my head.

Yeah...so more romance? You'd think that from the summary, correct? Well, I'm trying to not do too much romance, just more on the friendship side. I've already done too much romance and drama, so this is an attempt to do more fighting scenes with not too much romance, just a little add on for drama.

If anyone appears out of character, sorry, but I just tried to the best of my abilities.

I've actually read about Roy saying he's jest, noble, and however the people in the "Lord" class act in the Fire Emblem games. But it also said he had a rebellious side at times throughout the game. I'll be reading the manga to his Fire Emblem debut, though...

For Samus, I've read some of the Metriod Manga so I only got a few of her traits saying she wants to have a normal life and such, but she's serious in her work.

Then Link, I've read tons of the manga for LoZ, which showcased Link as caring, considerate, brave, strong, remorseful, and etc. So I think I got him...or...did I?

Zelda, oh y'know, usual polite manner, mysterious, though I added in a slightly sarcastic personality. I didn't want her to go on and keep saying wise sayings when there's no fight going on.

Confused? Yeah me too, since I'm typing this after one in the morning since I have a delayed opening for school. It snowed. I'm so happy. lolz. On with the story!

* * *

"Hey Samus! C'mon it's time for practice!" Link called out from behind her bedroom door. Jumping out of bed, she had a huge smile plastered on her lips. It was her favorite time of day, the time when only she and Link would be alone for at least an hour or two. Now changing into her Zero Suit, she slipped it on carefully and brushed her long golden hair.

She was looking in front of the mirror to find that she still had that tired look from yesterday's Melee against Roy who still was dead asleep. He would usually be the first one up to annoy her and Link about being a couple for spending so much time together. A blush came on her face as she set down her brush and then equipped her Power Suit on. Getting into gear, she opened the door and was greeted by another one of his daily warm welcomes.

Feeling heat rise into her body from this, she only did the most instinctive motion; a push. The swordsman only gave a whole hearted laugh at this motion as she felt her entire body being enflamed by his response. The two veterans quickly walked through the halls, as they kept up the small talk about the bounty hunter's Melee with Roy. Link commented that the fire swordsman was out of it by the end and had skipped out of eating dinner. This made Samus laugh loudly at how beat up he was when she won.

Looking at Link, she saw him grin and once more a blush came up on her humiliated face. Luckily, the green clad swordsman didn't catch this and she breathed in relief. It was a good thing he was dense, but she hated that fact as well. He should've caught on with how she felt about him, though; it was a good thing he didn't. What if he laughed about her feelings towards him? Then she'd feel like a fool.

"Alright, Samus, let's get this practice over with, or else you'll never beat me!" Link informed with a sing song voice at the end. Grinning, he fled into the training room as Samus registered on what he just concluded. Fuming at his childish game, the woman dashed inside and the two kept on clashing against one another at Pokemon Stadium.

--

* * *

--

Link jumped up high in the air from an upcoming missile as he threw his boomerang diagonally at her. Thinking quickly she rolled back and then shot another heat seeking missile at him. Surprised, he tried to evade it but was hit directly and fell back. Quickly, Samus began to charge her laser as he was falling, then at the right timing; she shot it at him, but didn't even think about his counter.

He quickly flipped to his feet and then did a Spin attack to deflect it back at her. Shocked, she was hit immediately only to be saved by the Terrain Change. Fading from the normal Pokemon stage, it was now the Earth form of it with mountains sprouting out of no where. The missile mistress had her back slam against the wall and she let out a small cry. Slightly dazed, she shook her head and got back up again to find the other veteran charging an arrow at her.

"Alright Samus," He started as he charged up his arrow aiming for a bulls-eye. "It's time for you to work on your speed." With that, the Hero of Time kept on shooting arrows like crazy at her as she tried to slip past them. Trying to plan everything out, she was hit harshly but several arrows that scratched up her Power Suit. Gritting her teeth, she quickly jumped up, even though she was getting barraged by the wooden arrows. Link smirked as he then stopped and then began to jump up on the platforms of the mountainous arena, with a plan just popping up in his mind.

Leaping onto the top of the mountain, Samus shot out more heat seekers at the hero who simply evaded all of them with ease. Leaning forward, Link sprung right at Samus as he drew out his sword and swung it roughly at her. She side stepped with only a scratch as he then flipped up and then began to lunge the blade down at the female veteran. Not wanting to get her helmet jabbed with the fine blade of the Master Sword, she raised her arm and shot out blasts of energy to throw him off. It worked.

He was now blasted out of her range as she whipped out her arm and lashed out the plasma looking whip. It wrapped around his strong body as he was pulled and then kneed at his stomach. Coughing, he breathed and then slowly reached for his bombs as Samus kept on puling him around with her energy chain. Smirking, she knew it was gonna be her win, but it didn't seem like it when her eyes dragged onto Link. He had a devious look in his cobalt eyes as he then released himself from the hold and threw his bombs in front of her.

More bombs came as it created large masses of smoke to cover her sights from the swordsman. Growling, the blond haired woman tried to get through the smoke only to trip because of the Terrain Change. Looking through the fading smoke, Link appeared as he slammed his sword down at her back as she gave a loud cry out. Another swing came through as he forced her to get up and kept on repeating the same jabs with the tip of the Master Sword.

Getting dizzy, Samus was getting beat up as she took a step back and tried to charge up another laser to only have Link charge at her. He quickly ducked when she swung her arm and he swept his blade to her feet and made her slip. Now, the green clad swordsman sprung to stand up and swing his sword with enough force to blast her away from the stage. Feeling accomplished he sheathed his fine sword to only find that she had lashed out her energy made chain at the edge of the stage.

Smirking, he slowly reached out for his bow only to be shot by a surprise attack from behind. With the sudden attack the male veteran fell forward and had a confused look covering his handsome facial expression. His eyes went forward to find Samus straining to get back on stage, getting even more confused, he turned around and grew shocked. A forced smile formed on his lips as he quickly sprang up on his feet and straightened himself up.

Samus breathed heavily from within her Power Suit and then turned her gaze to find Link standing straight and slightly trembling. Tilting her head, she looked further up to find Master Hand floating from above. Shocked, she quickly ran beside Link and stood tall even though the wounds from the practice they were having was slightly coming into affect. Thankfully, the hero beside her didn't consider noticing at all; it was a load off her shoulders.

The huge white glove had finally settled to be in front of them as he curled up his fingers. The two glanced at each other then turned their gaze when the so-called 'Founder' had cleared his throat.

"Link. Samus. I want you two to get back to the Mansion, we have more comers arriving, and I'd like it if this stage wasn't destroyed yet." Master Hand informed as he snapped his fingers and the two were transported back in the wide halls of the Manor.

--

* * *

--

Link sighed as he tried to relax his shoulder. "That was good practice Samus. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." It was true; the loud roar of his stomach finished it all. Sighing, Samus nodded and the two walked through the halls as she informed him that she needed to get out of this heavy armor.

"See ya there Link! You better save me food!" Samus retorted as Link laughed loudly and nodded then dashed towards the dining hall. The bounty hunter took in a deep breath and proceeded into her room as she released herself from the heavy Power Suit. Stretching out her muscles, she shook her head and then slowly got out of the armor and placed it back in its usual place. Then she changed into a pair of jogging pants and a dark colored hoodie, she drenched her face and hair with icy water.

The training she and Link do together almost takes the life out of a person, but the two gradually grew used to the harsh training. Drying herself with a towel, she slipped on a pair of plain sneakers and ran out of her room as the door shut behind her.

_I have to hurry or else Link will eat all the food before I even get there!  
_

Though, as she made a sharp turn, the bounty hunter bumped into someone and found that it was the said swordsman with a smirk. She scowled and began to get up as she dusted herself off. "What are you--" He covered his hand over her lips as he made a serious motion. Wrapping his other arm around her, he dragged her around the corner and made sure no one was around.

"There something weird going on in the kitchen. There's usually no humming in there, since Kirby just speaks gibberish." Link informed and Samus nodded with her face slightly heated up. He let his hand covering her mouth fall, but his arm was still wrapped around her neck. Even though it was no type of affection from the swordsman, the female veteran was silently cheering; mentally.

"Lalalalala." A bell like voice chimed up as the sound of something sizzling came after. Link had a suspicious look as Samus kept on gazing at him.

"Let's just go in there; it must be one of the new arrivals." She whispered and his shoulders slouched with his suspicion dropping.

"Awww Samus, I was hoping to play the game a bit more." He confessed with a grin as he dropped his arm that was wrapped around her and the two then walked in front of the kitchen door. They both glanced at each other and then marched right in to find a girl with long blond hair and a pink dress flipping pancakes and cooking bacon. The girl turned and gave a surprised look with her hand covering her mouth and took a step back.

"Oh! I was hoping no one would come here early so I could prepare breakfast." The new comer said in a sweet tone as steam began to hiss. "Oh dear! I almost forgot about the tea. You two better get out of here or else more of you Originals are gonna barge in here." The girl informed as she shoved the two out and locked the door to the kitchen. Both veterans looked at each other with confusion, though began to laugh at the first impression this Melee comer made.

The girl still had much to learn about this Mansion.

--

* * *

--

"I wonder what others had Master Hand round up here in the Manor." Link said through his laughs as Samus nodded. "C'mon Samus, let's go meet some of them, maybe they put in some challenges." With a smirk like that, the bounty hunter guessed he was anxious for this. The two began to walk away from the kitchen, with Link doing something very…unlike him. He wrapped his arm around her neck, making her blush slightly, and had a huge grin on his face.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Her voice rough as he just gave her his usual carefree grin. The blush just deepened on its own.

"Awww don't be like that Samus, it's not like it's unnatural for friends to do this." He informed with a jubilant look that glinted in his eyes, with a sigh, Samus nodded. This then continued with him beginning to chat about his Melee against Mario. The green clad swordsman began to explain on what happened while Samus listened intently, she saw what happened, though she allowed him to keep on going. Finally, with a deep breath, he gave a weak grin and informed it was a tie with a whining voice.

The bounty hunter laughed at this quietly, knowing how much of a sore loser Link was. She made sure that he didn't catch this or else he'll get her into a head lock with the two arguing over and over. So the two began to keep on walking with Link mostly chattering about with any random topic. Mostly his thoughts on if there were any swordsmen coming in. He wanted a decent sword fight, not with the beam swords, with actual blades clashing against one another. The female veteran kept on hearing it over and over again; it was common knowledge that this was his only complaint.

Unbeknownst to them, the two strolled into the Main hall and then heard loud stomping footsteps approaching them. Then the stomping like footsteps ceased and someone tackled the two veterans as they stumbled forward and found out who just shoved them. It wasn't going to be taken lightly, though they narrowed their eyes. Of course, the culprit was an obvious one; it was none other than the first few new comers: Roy. He was found rubbing his forehead with a hurt look all over his face. The two looked at each with annoyed gazes and began to approach the boy as they towered over him. The fire swordsman gave them a sheepish grin, not wanting to get hurt with him sweating bullets.

"Roy." The two growled as he began to get back up and took nervous steps back. He held up his hands and waved them in front of his face, motioning he didn't want to get hurt.

"H-Hey guys…I was just wondering if you've met some of the new comers already." Roy questioned and there was a look in his eyes that made it seem he was up to something. The two gave a suspicious look at the boy who seemed to try and avoid their gaze. Though, with the tension Link and Samus shoved upon the Fire Emblem character, he sighed in defeat and his shoulders slouched. With a victorious looks, they applaud silently to see that the Melee comer in front of them had finally given in.

"So…what's the real story?" Samus ordered for the truth. If it meant to break up the time she and the green clad swordsman were together, alone, and then there had better be a good reason behind it. Besides, Link seemed pretty intent to discover the answer to it. The bounty hunter crossed her arms, and made sure that Roy had no escape. This made the red haired boy give another sigh and straightened his back, now it seemed he was going to tell them the answer.

The ex-thief scratched the back of his head and motioned his free hand else where. "You see…I met another new comer, and well…they wanted to meet you Link." Link raised a brow at this, and he looked over to Samus who seemed to be curious as well. Roy merely shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the full details to this even though he seemed to be playing messenger. The boy really didn't have a clue about this whatsoever; maybe he was just trying to figure it out if he told Link all about it.

"Well…I guess I'll check out whoever wants to see me." He informed then stretched out his arms. "You two wanna come along?" The green clad swordsman questioned as Roy quickly nodded in excitement.

"Don't worry Link! You'll really like _this _new comer." The other swordsman informed with a sly grin as Samus raised a brow. What did he mean by that? …maybe it was another swordsman coming here? That was the only explanation she could think of that would make Roy grin like that. Though it was a new change of pace, it began to scare her a bit, but not too much for his satisfaction.

"Sure. Why not? I'd like to meet my challenges." The bounty hunter said with a smirk as Link nodded with a sheepish grin along with the other male smasher. Always about wanting to know the opponent.

"So where to Roy?" Link asked not knowing the location; obviously due to just getting informed. Samus, herself, wanted to know this.

"Oh! They said they wanted you to go to the garden and make sure to listen really hard. Or…something like that. I dunno…they were being too vague." Roy responded bluntly still oblivious to the situation at hand. Though he still held that sly smirk while making it a bit sheepish as well. The female smasher still questioned this, needless to say that they were going to find out sooner or later.

The archer nodded and the trio began to move through the halls and into the garden filled with many plants and a large fountain in the middle with decorative stone made concrete. The three began to look around, wanting to find out where the vague smasher was. Then suddenly a melodic sound came upon their ears as they all veered their sights towards the fountain whose waters sprung up higher. Mist dazzled around until it lowered and there appeared a younger version of the Hero of Time.

"Hey there little guy!" Roy hollered out as the Link look alike nodded and put away his Ocarina. Then he hopped off his spot on the fountains ring and scurried over to his older version. Those childish eyes directed themselves to Link and inspected everything about his appearance.

"Wait…so this kid is the one who called Link over here?" Samus questioned to Roy who shrugged.

"I dunno." Another straight forward response.

"But you're the messenger." The veteran reminded with a scowl.

"Just wait for it." The sly grin returned.

"Alright! I concluded that she _was _right!" Young Link proclaimed with his chest high and a victorious look covered his face. He stood tall with his pointy ears perking a bit and his eyes shone brightly which confused the three. "I will still be awesome in the future!" With a whole hearted laugh Roy began to join in too thinking it was a silly thought.

Link began to register this and an idea began to pop in his head. "…by 'she' you don't mean--"

"Now Link, you mean you didn't miss me at all?" A gentle voice rang through the air as Young Link turned and smiled with his mouth gaped open. He then jumped in excitement and ran over to where the source was. Roy began to follow suit with Link beginning to mimic and reluctantly Samus as well; not wanting to be left behind.

"I knew it." The Hero of Time commented as he crossed his arms and gave a smirk. Samus turned, wanting to know on why he gave such a tone of voice. Then that was what hit her and made her feel kind of disappointed. The smasher standing right in front of them was a young woman with long blond hair, a pink and white dress, pointy ears, and a serene look on her face. Of course the bounty hunter was glad there was another female smasher here, but it was mostly the fact that she was in almost every story Link told about his childhood.

They were almost centered all over the times where he thought about this girl every time he was about to give up everything. This girl that kept him going. And that girl's name was Zelda.

"Zelda!" Young Link muttered as he hugged her lower part of her body and she patted him on the head. "I thought you wanted to see him at the fountain. I mean I did the entire entrance for you!" He whined though he laughed when he saw her giving him one of her gentle smiles.

"Hey I want a hug too!" Roy complained as he began to take a step forward but was pulled back by Samus. "But Samus!" He shouted then gained a glare from the female veteran who seemed to time it by a hundred. Silently, the fire swordsman gulped and slouched his shoulders to find that Young Link released his grasp on the princess.

"Come now Link, you must have recognized that I have changed during the last time we met." Zelda chimed as Samus tried not to scowl at this. Link strained a smile, though the princess either didn't notice or didn't want to point it out.

"I was going to come visit y'know. You didn't have to come here." The other two smashers gave a look at each other, fully knowing why Link was acting like this. The way he would struggle with his breath about something he found disappointing. Though Roy began to approach the princess and held out his hand with a polite manner, one that his father had been strict about.

"Welcome to the Mansion Princess of Hyrule. We welcome our newest smashes." He said with a grin. Zelda obliged as she placed hers on his and they gave a slight shake. This kind of ticked Samus off due to him always treating her like a boy and never with such manners. Though she tried to hide it because she didn't want to scare the fair princess away anytime soon without actually seeing her fight.

"Thank you Roy." The magic user informed politely and then pulled her hand away from and did a slight curtsy as he did a bow. "Mind showing me around the Mansion?" But when she said that, Young Link tugged at her gown and motioned for his older self to finally start speaking. Trying not to be rude towards the red haired general in front of her, she nodded.

"Ah…I wouldn't mind showing a pretty girl like you around, but I think that Link should do it. You guys have been separated for a long time." The red haired swordsman informed with a slight smirk that beamed onto the bounty hunter who glared at him with killer intent. She was already waiting for the next time they were going to have a Melee. That smirk was still getting more and more irritating by the second when Link had finally agreed to be her tour guide.

With an exasperated sigh, he crossed his arms and nodded. "Alright Zelda…I mean Princess…let's start the tour." He tried to sound upbeat as possible, though he managed to lead his younger version and her Highness to follow inside.

"So…I guess Link got his girlfriend back." Roy observed with his eyes not leaving the departing groups' backs. The fire user had his arms crossed then slightly shifted his eyes towards the silent Smasher who stood there with a small gust of wind passing them by. "…You can still get him Samus." Even though he muttered those words with a serious tone, Samus was giving a soft breath. His eyes were now fully at her being as she stood, feet firm on ground, and body still faced forward at the spot where Zelda once stood.

"…can I…" She whispered softly then shook her head.

The noble stood there with a dark look on his facial expression. "I dunno Samus, it depends on how you play your cards, but let's head inside; I think the foods ready." He informed as he flicked his cape towards her and began to walk away with her still standing still. A determined look rose upon her face as she clenched her hands

"…confess?" The female veteran whispered hoarsely as she then nodded and glared at the ground where Young Link and Zelda stood. "I'm not going to get cold feet this time, Link." She promised then darted inside, hoping that she can formulate a steady plan of winning her fellow Smasher's heart.

* * *

The ending was sooooo weak in my POV, but I wanted to end it somewhere with this. Besides, if I see that I can't do much with this story. Then I won't bother keeping it up.

Reasons why:

Whimsical Flame still hasn't been updated due to my lack of knowledge on Roy's actual personality and no idea on how to start the second chap. (I'm really sorry to the people who are waiting, I was hoping it would remain as a oneshot. Though, now that I try and look up RoyZelda, not much chapter in there. So I'm attempting a multi-chapter)

SCHOOL, I've been accepted into an Arts program again for writing, and also high school is coming up so I have to get everything prepared for such and such. Also, I really dunno whether I was recommended or not in any of my classes. Though, my classmates believe I'll get into Spanish Honors 2 and Language Arts honors or whatever they call it.

Lack of motivation, ....self explanatory.

So sorry, for my lack of updates. I'll get them to you all, but I doubt you'll be waiting for this story to be update. This chapter just feels...I dunno...kind of rushed even though I type it. I'm such a weird author.

Night


End file.
